


Cured Reunions

by Skyrim_Deathbell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Basically me projecting my headcannon happy ending, F/M, First Contribution to the fandom, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Reunions, Set During The Start of Inquisition, Surprised it took this long, The Cure, The Taint (Dragon Age), Warden Queen (Dragon Age), this is pretty much just smut, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrim_Deathbell/pseuds/Skyrim_Deathbell
Summary: After the warden queen finally gets the cure for the taint, her first order of business is to reunite with her husband.
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	Cured Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the fandom, considering how long I have been into Dragon Age it is really surprising that it took me this long. Smut because I feel like at this point my Warden Queen, needs a happy ending that Bioware isn't going to give her, also pretty much is my first smut, though I do have some other things sitting in the bowels of my pc, that I might get to soon.

Another boring day in court. The king vividly remembered days of great excitement as he battled with his love against the darkspawn during the fifth blight. Now she was gone. He had been given no choice to go with her as she searched for the cure for the taint. True to her fighting style, the rogue had only left a small written note, promising her love her return. Although she has written to him a few times, he was nervous. What if the last time he had saw her had truly been the last. She was a resourceful woman, but the thought of her out there alone did nothing to ease his frayed nerves.

His thoughts about his lost queen were knocked from his head, as Eamon and Fergus nudged his side. Oh, right he was king. He had to make decisions on the behalf of others. He also missed the days where his love was the decision maker. He lifted his hand to rub his nose.

“So let me get this straight,” he looked towards a masked man. He wasn't a common face, and he was pretty sure that the man was an Orlesian. “You decided that it was fair to invade the land of your neighbors in order to declare your ownership of Fereldan land. Aren't you supposed to go to your empress before doing such a thing?”

“That isn-” the man tried to argue flustered that his honeyed words were misconstrued.

“This is a matter to be settled in your own country , then brought here by your empress. Next!” Alistair said once more trying to get the rest of these stupid court matters away so that he could see if anything else from his love came in.

A strange hooded figure sauntered in the doors of the court room. Stealing a glance at the still stuttering man, she chuckled : “I suggest that you listen to his highness before you are removed by force.”

He recognized that voice, but something felt different about the figure. Removing her hood it confirmed his thoughts. Lilith Cousland now Lilith Theirin stood there dark hair illuminated by the court lights. Her familiar green-blue eyes bore into him with a fond look. The taint seemed to be completely eradicated from her, but it was undoubtedly her.

“I found the cure Alistair,” she held up a vial full of a clear liquid. “Only a drop of it, and the taint will be removed from you”.

“My dear, you know I trust you and all, but how did you find it?” he questioned.

“Would you be surprised if I told you that I had enlisted Morrigan's help once again?” she shot a mirthful smirk up at him.

“No. I should've figured. She asked for something in return didn't she” he wryly smiled at her.

“She did. Just some magic tomes that we happen to come across in our travels,” Although Alistair couldn't stand the apostate, he was glad that she had apparently accompanied Lilith on her search for the cure. “Kieran was such a lovely boy, so well behaved and smart. We should have one of our own”. She looked at him with a rueful way, she wished that they hadn't needed to do what they did to preserve their lives, but now they wouldn't need to sacrifice anymore. They could be normal, or at least as normal as the monarchs of Fereldan could get.

“Would you like to go try for one now my love?” he asked her standing from his throne and wounding his arms around her trim waist.

“And this is the part where me and Eamon make a swift exit. So long little sister, I'm sure we'll talk soon,” Fergus broke the silence as him and Eamon swiftly left the room. He probably wouldn't want to see his younger sibling partake in such carnal activities.

“We should go to our chambers, we wouldn't want to scar anyone else,” leaving only a kiss on his nose she led them to the royal chambers. He couldn't help but focus on her hand as she led him through the halls, the familiar purple dragon skin gloves that she had were as calloused as ever. He remembered their first trip to Wade's Emporium, it happened right after they met Goldana. Although his meeting with Goldana had left much to be desired, Lilith had given him the first dose of tough love. He wouldn't be the king he was today if it wasn't for her. He couldn't wait to shower affection down on her bare skin, but he would contain himself for now. After a trip down several winding corridors, that felt like an eternity on its own they finally made it back to their shared chamber.

With a more devious smirk on her face she wound her arms around his neck. “Would you prefer your medicine now or later?” She pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Only a drop you say?” he asked as she took out the vial.

"Yes, it only took a drop and a few seconds until I felt anything,” she reassured him.

“My dear I want to see you take it too, how else could I be sure that it isn't a poison?”as he dragged his thumb across her brow. Alistair had grown wiser in his time as king. At first she had to help him quite a bit with politics and negotiations, as it hadn't come naturally to the boy turned templar turned warden. Eventually duty called her to have children, and it would've been a task that went unanswered if it wasn't Alistair. His hands retracted from her face, as they took the vial from her hands. With steady hands he carefully loosened the cork from the top of it and smeared a drop from the top on his thumb. He secured it once more before gently placing it on a nearby table. When he turned back around he traced the thumb among her bottom lip making her shiver.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, and he could no longer resist the urge to devour her lips. The cure had an immediate effect. From within him he could feel the taint begin to wither and die. At one time it might have begotten a strange sort of sadness, it had connected him to the wardens like the family than he had always desired. Perhaps with it being gone now though, he could start family with the woman that he loved. Her hands went to his chest tugging him closer in their embrace, and in response his arms are wound around her neck and waist.

Time seemed to accelerate, and he thanked the maker that they had started out close to their bed. Relinquishing her lips for but a moment, Alistair picked up his lithe rogue and splayed her across the bed. She looked up at him with a flushed expression; her hair was disheveled from his eager traveling hands and her lips plumped from all of his attention.

“Let's skip to the steamy bits” he muttered looking down at her.

“Alright off with your clothes,” she grin up at him as she began to remove her own armor and clothes. She made it down to a threadbare tunic before he could stop her.

“Once more you called me on my bluff,” he nearly whined. Although he ached to be inside her, he wanted to make love to his queen.

“I think this is how that game will always go, unless you aren't bluffing” she coyly glanced up at him again.

“Oh I wasn't bluffing at all,”he began to smooth his hands over her chest. “We are going to get right to the steamy bits”. He lifted her tunic to her armpits; the minx wasn't wearing a breast band though one could hardly tell with all her armor from earlier. He trailed his tongue over a nipple before clamping down to suckle on one. She groaned and attempted to wound her arms around his neck, before she managed to encircle him he pinned her arms above her head and continued his assault on her breast, switching over in order to give both an equal amount of attention.

Once he was satisfied, leaving both nipples a hardened slick mess he carved a path with his lips till he reached her trousers. He briefly fumbled with them until she lifted her hips once more to assist her pants over her rump. Although she was sure that he would show a little gratitude the continue torture of his feather-like kissing on her knees and thighs showed otherwise.

“Alistair, please stop teasing me.” she pleaded.

“All in due time my dear,” Alistair answered as he moved at a snail's pace towards the apex of her thighs.

Finally as he reached the destination he placed a lick on the mound. The slick held a reflective quality only emphasized by the ever lit candles of the royal chambers. The familiar scent of her greeted him, and he gave in to the feast presented before him. He feasted until she shuddered and screamed. Then he penetrated her and used up the last of the fabled Warden's stamina to make her orgasm again.

Once he was sated he crawled back up to his beautiful exhausted queen and nestled himself against her body.

“Never leave like that again, I don't think that I could handle it.” he whispered to her.

“I do not ever plan on it, but now we can have what we always wanted my prince.” she answered.

"I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nine months after the reunion of the king and the queen of Fereldan, the once broken kingdom celebrated the birth of Prince Duncan Bryce Theirin. The kingdom was also not surprised when the queen fell pregnant shortly after the birth of the prince, as they remembered the affection shared between the two monarchs.


End file.
